Cronicas de una Almohada
by IgnisKyrie
Summary: Yaoi! xD como siempre. Zero quiere con X, Axl quiere con X, todos quieren con X!.... Y X con quien querrá? :3 Que Summary tan pobre. xD. Updated: Capitulo 2, al fin.
1. Chapter 1: Cosas Nuevas

A ver... Tengo algunas aclaraciones que hacer antes de comenzar (cough cough)

Esta historia, actualmente no tiene mucha trama... D: no se si debí decirles eso... Ahora no querrán leer xD pero bueno, en fin, espero que de perdida sientan curiosidad y se pongan a ver mis locuras :D Fan Service?...Si!

* * *

- Entonces... Alia! Ella seguro que Si! Es con la que mas tienes contacto. 

- Nah... No me gusta mezclar el trabajo y lo personal. Además ella es como una consejera para mi, no me atrevería a tocarla.

Axl suspiró. Llevaban casi dos horas en la misma mesa, con la misa conversación en pie. Y definitivamente ya había recorrido a todas las chicas con posibilidades de estar con el reploide de azul, que actualmente las había rechazado a todas y cada una de ellas sin que lo supieran si quiera.

- En verdad me irritas, ni siquiera haz salido con ellas y ya le diste el "No" a todas, así como vamos a saber quien te gusta?...

- Y tu por que tanto apuro en conseguirme novia? - X miró a Axl con cansancio. La verdad es que ese tema le estaba fastidiando.

- Uh... que agresividad... -

Dicho esto, el pelirrojo se levanto y se estiro perezosamente.

- Ahí cuando se te pase lo amargo me avisas eh... - y Axl se retiro.

X se quedo pensando por un rato. Para ser sincero, Axl tenía razón, todas las posibles parejas que pudiera tener las había descartado por adelantado. Pero es que en serio el no entendía ese método de "Salimos, nos acostamos y mañana seguimos siendo amigos". Era algo que simplemente no aceptaba, era demasiado conservador para ese tipo de cosas...

- _Bueno, quizá una probadita no me haga mal..._ - pensó para si mismo X. Hasta ahora su vida amorosa era bastante pobre (por no decir que de hecho No tenia vida amorosa)... Pero de inmediato se arrepintió. Le aterrorizaba la idea de ser tan en extremo liberal, por que, seamos francos, en estos tiempos y en estos lugares los romances de una noche son los que sobresalen entre toda la miel y las flores.

X esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Con una expresión de estar pensándoselo muy seriamente.

- Bien. - le dijo a la servilleta sobre la mesa, que ahora era su único acompañante. - Lo voy a intentar... - y con la servilleta de testigo, X salió de la estancia.

* * *

- Uh, vaya, nunca espere escuchar eso de ti, X-kun - dijo Alia al tiempo que sonreía un poco incrédula. 

- Bueno... simplemente me entraron ganas. -

- Así que ahora vamos a conocer al "X liberar" y "Vale-mono" - Alia se rió levemente.

- Eh...Si... Eso creo... - X sonreía nervioso, la verdad es que ni el mismo se la creía.

Ambos se encontraban tomándose una taza de café después de una larga tarde de actividad. La cafetería estaba medio vacía, esa era la hora en que todos están tan cansados que ni ganas tienen de poner un pie fuera de su habitación. Generalmente era en ese mismo momento cuando X y sus queridos compañeros se sentaban a platicar de cualquier cosa sin sentido junto a Alia que casi siempre permanecía en silencio y sonriente.

- Y que? Axl y Zero no vienen? - dijo Alia mientras recorría la cafetería con la mirada - O es que ya les diste la "buena nueva" ? -

- No, ellos no saben nada, pero tampoco es para tanto.-

- Uh... quien sabe... Igual y les importa no? - La chica de rosa sonaba un poco insistente al respecto.-

- Ah Si?... A ver, que sabes tu que yo no sepa? - X se dio cuenta de inmediato.

- Pues muchas cosas! Baka! Por algo soy operadora! -

Alia sonreía al ver que X se resignaba a no preguntar más. Había esquivado la pregunta de una manera muy hábil y se sentía bastante bien al respecto.

Unos pequeños quejidos empezaron a escucharse a lo lejos, y poco a poco se hicieron más fuertes, hasta convertirse en una discusión que para los presentes en la cafetería era ya bien conocida.

- Bueno Pues igual y no me importa! - exclamó Axl al tiempo que le sacaba la lengua al rubio con el que discutía - Uaaaa! X-kun! Dile a Zero que deje de molestarme! - el pelirrojo tomo asiento junto al reploide de azul.

- Yo molestarte? Ah sí! Échame a mi la culpa! - Zero también tomo asiento jalando una silla de otro comedor.

- Hey! Ya! Paren Ahora mismo! La tarde esta yendo de lo mas bien como para que ustedes lo arruinen con sus cosas infantiles! Además!... - Alia hizo una pausa y miro de manera inquisitiva a los recién llegados - X-kun tiene algo sumamente importante que informarles. Verdad que si X-kun? -

Zero y Axl guardaron silencio al instante como si se les hubiese callado con una varita mágica, y ambos ahora miraban curiosos a X.

- Ay , vale, ni que me fuera a cambiar de sector o algo por el estilo. Esto no tiene nada de importante! - contesto el reploid azul de lo mas aburrido.

- Pues si no lo dices tu, lo digo yo. - refunfuño Alia y seguidamente adopto un tono sugerente - Adivinen que? X-kun anda ahora en busca de pareja...-

Zero n' Axl : O-O EH?... (Necesito decir que se quedaron con carita de "What The Fuck?")

X volteaba para otro lado observando la televisión en una esquina de la cafetería.

- Pues así como lo oyen. X quiere buscar un poquito de diversión. Que les parece? Dice que va a intentar eso de "Ser liberal" al respecto - Alia seguía observando a los asombrados reploides de una manera especial.

- Ay Alia eres una chismosa, eso a ellos que les importa? - El chico de azul seguía de lo mas normal.

- Pero Eso no me lo creo si no lo veo con mis propios ojos! X! Es eso cierto? - pregunto Zero observando fijamente a X, aun bien asombrado.

- Err... Si, Zero... Estuve pensando en eso esta mañana, y pues ya, decidí que voy a intentar, es todo, no hay mas que decir al respecto.

- Uh... Quien eres tu y que le hiciste a X-kun? T.T - Axl lloriqueaba al tiempo que sostenía al susodicho por los hombros.

- Bueno Ya! Que no eras tu el que intentaba conseguirme pareja esta mañana?... Pues siéntete feliz! Ya no voy a dar mas negativas! Es mas, esta misma noche saldré por ahí a ver que pesco! - X tenia el rostro completamente sonrojado, no se podía creer lo que acababa de decir, Y sobra decir que se sentía apenado por el escándalo que estaban armando sus compañeros sin razón aparente.

- No me esperaba eso de ti - Zero se cruzo de brazos como reprobando la acción de su compañero.

- Ay! Tu ni digas nada que eres el mas promiscuo del grupo! Igual te da andar con una chica que con la otra.- le reclamo Alía defendiendo al chico de Azul.

- Si! Pero... Pues eh... Yo no involucro sentimientos en eso, es nada mas un momento de diversión! -

- Bueno, yo tampoco pienso hacerlo - interrumpió X - es mas, es solo por que quiero ganar experiencia, además no quiero que me lastimen. - el chico se rió un poco nervioso al decir esto.

- YO ME APUNTO! - exclamo Axl con un tono bien decidido y una sonrisa del millón de dólares al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento y se apoyaba en la mesa con las dos manos.

Todos le observaron bastante sorprendidos.

- Tu te apuntas? - pregunto X sin entender nada.

- Si! Quiero ser tu pareja hoy! -

Todos : O.O (inserte aquí un "WTF")

- Qué?.! - fue lo único que X logró decir.

Axl parecía de lo mas contento.

- Dices que solo quieres ganar experiencia no?... Pues... eh... Yo también! - Axl se había sonrojado - Además esas cosas no hay mejor manera de aprenderlas que con alguien que conozcas y a quien le tengas confianza! Así será más fácil! No crees?... - Axl esperó una respuesta nervioso. -

Alia sonreía con un extraño aire de satisfacción.

- Eh... Axl... - X se tomo un minuto para pensarlo, había decidido ser liberal al respecto, y que tampoco le importaría quien fuese esa persona pero... Axl?... Claro que sentía que el pelirrojo tenía razón con eso de ganar experiencia con un conocido... Sería más sencillo así... - ...Pues... B...Bien! Si... Como quieras -

X había bajado el rostro para disimular el muy notorio color rojo que le adornaba en esos momentos, pero aun así sonreía, por lo menos ahora ya tenía una cita, eso era un buen avance.

Zero solo los observaba a ambos con una expresión de completo asombro, pero por alguna razón se guardo sus comentarios.

- Bien! Pues quiero empezar ahora mismo! - Axl tomo a X de la mano obligándole a levantarse de su asiento y llevándole casi a rastras hacia la puerta. - Vamos! Anda! X-kun! -

- Si! Ya voy! Axl Espera! Agh! -

Y ambos se retiraron de la cafetería.

Un pequeño silencio se hizo presente para luego ser interrumpido por un suspiro por parte de la chica de rosa.

- Axl fue mas rápido, ni hablar, eh Zero? -

- ...Hai. Lo sé... Lo sé...-

- Uh bueno, no te preocupes, todavía tienes chance, aunque para serte sincera, yo pense que tu serías el primero en lanzarte sobre él.-

- Ay no molestes, Esto fue un complot! Agh! Voy a matar a ese mocoso! Con que le ponga un dedo encima! Le mutilo todo lo que se llama hombría! -

Zero hacia una pequeña rabieta en modo chibi asesinando el mantel de la mesa casi a mordidas.

- Bueno, ya ya, vamos a ver quien puede mas! Tu de Seme o Axl de Uke!- La chica de rosa se reía divertida pero con un tono perverso. -

- Eres una villana! Nos utilizas para divertirte! -

- Nah... como crees? xD -

* * *

:O ni yo me lo esperaba. 

Pero ya se que escribir pa' el próximo cap :D

Esto ya tomo rumbo! Yay! XD Ataque de Lemon!

Y Alia... Alia se nos ha unido al grupo de las YaoiFanGirls XD... por lo menos en mi retorcida imaginación.


	2. Chapter 2 : Sweet?

**8D Haha! Update!**

Si faltan signos, letras y demás cosas es culpa de Fanfiction, no mía.(si, ya se q soy una irresponsable, floja y todo lo demás, pero no me odien :3 )

* * *

**Crónicas de una Almohada - Capitulo 2 **: 

**Sweet?**

* * *

- No, no, no tengo ganas de ir ahí…Ah Ya sé! Podemos ir a un lugar que yo conozco, es muy agradable, seguro que te gustará! -

- P-pues si, lo que tu quieras esta bien… - Concluyó X, sonriendo con algo de nerviosismo.

Llevaban un rato sentados en una de las bancas de los tantos jardines de la base después de salir casi haciendo 'dash' de la cafetería y justo estaban decidiendo a donde podrían ir en su cita de esa noche, lo cual al parecer Axl ya había solucionado.

- A las 8:00 te parece bien, X-kun? -

- Claro -

- Yay! Entonces nos podemos ver allá a las 8 en punto… - Axl dio un pequeño aplauso de felicidad al tiempo que tomaba una servilleta que se había guardado de la cafetería y escribía en ella una dirección - Toma, no creo que te pierdas así que se puntual! -

Axl le entrego la servilleta a X al tiempo que se acercaba lo suficiente para darle un rápido besito en la mejilla y después levantarse y salir corriendo con las manitas sobre las mejillas sonrojándose como toda una colegiala en edad de Bing. ( :D )

Y por supuesto, X se sonrojo tanto que poco le falto para echar vaporcito y morirse de un corto circuito por exceso de calor.

Unos minutos mas tarde el reploide de azul se levanto con dirección a su habitación a reflexionar de manera profunda en que probablemente el tener una cita de la nada con un chiquillo como Axl era la mayor estupidez de su carrera, si, si, incluso mas que todas aquellas ocasiones en que los Mavericks lo hacían picadillo por andarse haciendo el amable y Zero tenia que salvarle el trasero dándose en la madre incontables veces en el proceso.

X se tiro en la cama soltando un suspiro de resignación y esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

- Bueno, no puede ser tan malo… es solo una cita, además se supone que esto era lo que yo quería…- decía para si mismo el reploide cerrando sus ojos con una expresión de tranquilidad- por supuesto, no tengo nada de que preocuparme, solo saldré con Axl, vamos a divertirnos como en cualquier otro día libre, probablemente bebamos algo, pero considerando que es una cita quizá estaremos mas cerca de lo normal - un pequeño sonrojo adorno el rostro de X mientras abría los ojos bien grandes y se levantaba como resorte de su cama - Y…y… Quizás tenga que abrazarle… Pero bueno, nos hemos dado otros abrazos antes verdad? P-pero! Que tal si tengo que besarlo?inserte aquí signos de exclamación-

X ya había comenzado a dar vueltas en círculos en su habitación explorando todas y cada una de las posibilidades de tener un encuentro cercano o "Demasiado Cercano" con el crío de la cicatriz.

- Ack! Que voy a hacer si la situación se sale de control? Soy una papa para manejar ese tipo de cosas! Y que tal si…! O-O" - el hunter sintió como si su corazón se hubiese detenido por un momento mientras su traviesa mentecilla jugueteaba con una imagen Lemon de proporciones colosales- Maldita imaginación grafica! - gritó el pobre para después caer al piso haciendo una rabieta en modo chibi.

Cambiando de escena abruptamente, Zero se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la base, planeando su contraataque claro esta, y de paso, buscando a Axl para ver si podía convencerlo de una manera "sutil" sobre desertar de la cita con X. (O sea : Gritarle en la cara "Aléjate de MI X!" )

Y para su suerte, se encontraba justo ahí, frente a la habitación del pelinaranja el cual parecía estar adentro tarareando una cancioncilla cursi sobre amor y florecitas, cosa que hizo que al rubio se le saltaran unas cuantas venitas del coraje y murmurara maldiciones de manera casi inaudible.

Zero estuvo a punto de entrar a la habitación, si no fuera por que un rayo rosado lo tacleo como profesional de fútbol americano justo a tiempo haciéndolo caer al piso y rodar unos 4 ó 5 metros de distancia lejos del lugar.

- Hijos de su reverenda -_censura-_! Quien fue el _-censura-censura-_ que se atrevió a hacerme esto! -

- Zero! Como serás idiota! - contesto la aludida que era nada mas y nada menos que Alia. - Que se suponía que estabas haciendo? Ten un poco mas de decencia! -

- Y tu que haces aquí? Me has estado siguiendo? Entrometida! Acosadora! ;0; -

- Bien, pues dejando de lado el mal carácter que tienes, yo, tu mejor amiga, he venido a ayudarte en el campo de batalla - decía la operadora de manera dramática mientras hacia una pose muy a la Sailor Moon. -

- Mejor amiga? O-o Campo de batalla? … De que rayos estas hablando?... gota -

- Pues como no podía dejarte solo en esta cuestión sabiendo lo cabeza dura que eres, decidí venir a echarte una mano. - continuó Alia - No puedes solo llegar y medio matar a Axl por que el tendrá una cita con X y tu no. -

Con el ultimo comentario un Ki maligno comenzó a brotar del reploide de rojo.

- Bien, bien, pues tengo un mejor plan para ti que te ayudara un 200 por ciento en tu muy próxima cita con X-kun, confía en mi Zero, esto no tiene falla! - terminó por fin Alia mostrando un brillito macabro en su mirada.

Zero : _-hablando en voz bajita para si mismo_- Retrocede y aléjate lentamente… muy lentamente… _-miedo-_

* * *

- Bien, mientras recuerde no embriagarme y no entrar a lugares demasiado privados todo estará bajo control - sonreía X como si esa fuera una súper estrategia de supervivencia -

Giró su mirada hacia el reloj que se encontraba en la pared, todavía faltaba media hora para que dieran las 8:00 así que decidió salir de una vez, así podría ir sin apuro caminando a su encuentro con Axl. Para esos instantes X ya estaba bastante sereno, miraba la servilleta con la dirección que Axl le había dado una y otra vez fijándose bien en las calles y se dio cuenta que parecía ser un lugar bastante publico. Por un momento se sintió tranquilo, pero nuevamente se dio cuenta de golpe :

- Si es un lugar con mucha gente… Eso quiere decir que todos nos verán! Oh Por Dios! Todos se enteraran que estoy en una cita "amorosa" con Axl! - el chico de ojos verdes palideció de repente, de nuevo pensando en la infinidad de cosas que podrían suceder, sobretodo, por que el lugar estaba no demasiado lejos de la base y seguramente algunos de los reploides que habían tenido también su dia libre los verían juntos. - Wah! Como fui tan idiota! Por que no le habré dicho a Axl que nos encontráramos en un lugar mas alejado!. -

X suspiro con pesadez, resignándose, pero una vocecita lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- X-kun? Ah! X-kun! Oi! Por aquí! -

El aludido alzo su mirada buscando entre la gente que pasaba al dueño de esa alegre voz que lo estaba llamando, localizándole por fin.  
Axl sonrió contento alzando su mano derecha haciéndose notar un poco mas.

- Axl?... Realmente eres tu? O.O - susurro X acercándose a su encuentro, muy sorprendido.

Y no era para menos, ya que ese chiquillo tenia pinta de todo menos de ser Axl. X se quedo embobado mirando a Axl fijamente mientras se acercaba; su objeto de atención iba vestido como un civil ( :D No armor desu.) llevaba puesta una camisa blanca sin mangas con letras rojas en el costado las cuales formaban la palabra "Red" , que por cierto, iba muy bien ajustada a su figura, abajo vestía unos shorts blancos a juego con la camisa que ciertamente no dejaban mucho a la imaginación, y unas lindas botas del mismo color que el conjunto. Además de eso, Axl no llevaba su peinado habitual, tenia el cabello suelto completamente caído el cual le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda.

X se sintió como un completo idiota después de haberse comido con la mirada a Axl, pues a diferencia del chiquillo, él iba exactamente igual que siempre con su armadura y su expresión de "Hola Mundo! Me puedes estafar?". En ningún momento le pasó por la cabeza que en su cita, como era un día especial, también tenía que vestirse de una manera especial.

- X-kun! Buenas noches! - decía Axl feliz sacando de sus pensamientos a X.

- Eh… Buenas noches, te hice esperar? -

- Ah, no, es que decidí venir un poco antes en caso de que no encontraras la dirección y así podría buscarte por aquí, pero al parecer no fue necesario, que bueno que llegaste pronto por que creo que me hubiera impacientado mucho - - había comenzado a hablar tan rápido como de costumbre mientras tomaba del brazo a X como una colegiala enamorada (de nuevo) - y dime, quieres hacer algo mas antes de llegar a donde te mencioné?

- Como quieras - sonreía X - …Por cierto, a donde se supone que vamos? -

- No te lo dije?…Bueno ya estamos cerca - Axl comenzó a caminar aun abrazado de X mientras observaba de manera traviesa como el rostro de su pareja tomaba un color rojito. - Ne, X-kun, estas nervioso?-

- N..Nervioso? Hahaha… P-por que lo preguntas Axl?-

- Estas temblando - contestó el pelinaranja lanzándole una de esas miraditas a X

- Eeh… No!! Es que… Como que esta haciendo frió por aquí no crees? -

Axl soltó una risita completamente conciente de ser el culpable del estado de nerviosismo de X, y claro, como no iba a estar nervioso el pobre, con tremendo atuendito que se había conseguido el chiquillo y las miraditas que le estaba lanzando, a cualquiera le hubiese pasado lo mismo.

- Si X-kun, creo que mas tarde lloverá. Mhh… Pero mira, ya llegamos -

Axl señalo una especie de Bar que parecía tener un muy buen ambiente, y música bastante divertida salía de el. Por fuera colgaban unos cuantos letreros luminosos no demasiado llamativos, pero lo suficiente como para que a la gente se le antojara llegar.

- Has venido aquí antes Axl? - decía X examinando la fachada del lugar atentamente.

-Pues si, de hecho vengo seguido… cada vez que no tengo nada que hacer - una pequeña gota se le escurrió por la nuca. - Como cuando tu y Zero me dejan solo y abandonado por salir a una misión o algo así.-

- Casi todos los dias - sentenció el de azul en un tono algo burlón.

- Wah! X-kun! Que cruel eres! -

- Solo bromeaba Axl, no hagas pucheros! - X puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Axl que casi hacia berrinche en modo chibi.

- Si pues… Entramos? -

- Yo te sigo-

Axl entro por delante al establecimiento, con toda confianza saludo a uno de los meseros del lugar como si se encontrara en su casa, tomando de la mano a X se acerco a una mesa y tomo asiento, el reploide de azul hizo lo mismo.

Junto a ellos había otras mesas con poca gente, la iluminación era tenue y el ambiente calido, la música era divertida, había una muchacha en el que parecía ser un pequeño escenario de Karaoke y los presentes se reían divertidos y animaban a la chica a seguir cantando aunque ella estuviera haciendo el ridículo lindo y bonito.

- Quieres tomar algo X-kun? - Axl recargo sus codos sobre la mesa apoyando el rostro en sus manos y observando sonriente a X con otra de sus miraditas-

-Eh… Si… Lo mismo que tu pidas - contestó el aludido sin pensarlo mucho pues se había quedado recorriendo el lugar con la mirada.

Axl llamo al mesero que había saludado momentos antes y le pidió dos bebidas diciendo solamente "Lo de siempre". El joven se retiro y momentos después regreso cargando dos vasos de cristal con un decorado muy bonito, y claro, la bebida dentro de ellos la cual era una combinación de leche con licor de café y algo de vodka.

- Que se diviertan - llamo el joven la atención de X

- Ah, gracias. Que pediste Axl?-

- Algo rico, tu bébetelo, te gustara --

Y dicho esto, Axl se empino el vaso tomándose la bebida casi de un solo trago.

- Wai! Que rico - exclamo el mas pequeño con las mejillas sonrosadas.

X examino la bebida detenidamente y le dio un pequeño sorbo, saboreándolo muy despacio.

- Vamos X-kun! No tiene veneno ni nada - rió Axl - Échate un trago grande veras que rico! -

- Mejor me lo tomo despacito, la verdad es que tengo poca tolerancia - contestó el reploide de azul llevándose una mano a la nuca algo apenado.

- Pero si esto no embriaga nada por que tiene leche! Anda! -

- Vale… esta bien Axl…confiare en ti por esta vez - y así comenzó a tomarse la bebida un poco mas rápido.

- Fondo Fondo! - Se acerco el chico de la cicatriz sosteniendo el vaso de X obligándole a tomarse la bebida completa de un trago.

- Agh! - exclamó el pobre hunter por la falta de aire después de separarse el vaso de la boca - Pude haber muerto! T-T -

- Hahaha Bien hecho X-kun! - dio unos pequeños aplausos divertido.

X también comenzó a reírse un poco entrando ya mas en confianza.

- Oi X-kun, no quiero que te sientas incomodo haciendo esto -

- Eh? A que te refieres?-

- Pues teniendo una cita conmigo, recuerda que estamos saliendo por que los dos queremos aprender cosas nuevas… - Axl bajo un poco la mirada sonrojándose - …p-pero no quiero que te vayas a poner nervioso o que te sientas a disgusto!Vale? -

X sonrió de manera dulce observando el rostro de su compañero, ciertamente estaba nervioso y preocupado acerca de tener una cita con él, pero al quedársele viendo fijamente se sintió mas tranquilo, recordando que para empezar, todo eso de salir con personas al azar había sido idea suya. Por alguna razón el rostro del chiquillo le pareció irremediablemente Kawaii, y no solo su rostro, todo él completo lucia como un panqué de chocolate con crema y cerezas, en una palabra : Delicioso.

El hunter tomo la mano del más pequeño y éste entrelazo sus dedos con la mano de su pareja, y así se quedaron viendo por un momento tranquilamente, como toda una parejita.

* * *

- Wah! De que crees que estén hablando? -

- Me trajiste aquí para ver esto? -

- Vamos, solo están conversando. -

- Pero se están tomando de la mano! -

- Shh…Me desconcentras! - dijo la operadora tratando de enfocar sus binoculares.

- Agh! No lo soporto! - se quejaba Zero escondiéndose detrás de las plantas de decoración del bar. - Tengo que ir allá ahora mismo!-

- De ninguna manera! - decía Alia al tiempo que jalaba del cabello a Zero haciéndolo esconderse de nuevo pues este ya se había levantado - No seas baboso Zero, arruinaras las cosas si vas para allá. Donde quedo tu sentido de Hunter? -

- Junto con mi dignidad en la base. - refunfuño el rubio cruzándose de brazos - No sé como pudiste convencerme de venir a espiarlos… -

- Shhh… estas haciendo mucho alboroto… Ah! Mira! Axl se esta levantando! Quizás ya piensan irse. -

- Eh? A ver presta acá eso - Zero tomo los binoculares de Alia observando a la parejita. - Solo se levanto Axl… No creo que vayan a irse aun -

* * *

- Oi X-kun, ven conmigo, anda! Es bien divertido! -

- N-no, yo paso, en serio, mejor te echo porras desde aquí - dijo X nervioso paralizándose en su asiento. - No soy bueno para esas cosas! -

- Mnh… Seguro? Bien pues, ahora regreso! - -

Axl salio corriendo hasta su ya bien conocido escenario de Karaoke.

X observaba desde la mesa como Axl tomaba el micrófono y escogía una canción mientras las otras personas presentes le animaban.  
Después de unos minutos una suave y alegre música comenzó a sonar, y Axl empezó a cantar y moverse como si fuera todo un profesional del escenario.

_- … I got out my map and chose a place I wanted to go to …Packed up my stuff, set out for adventure… -_

X seguía cada uno de los movimientos que Axl hacia como victima de un embrujo; y el muchacho sobre el escenario de karaoke no quitaba su mirada de encima del reploide de azul.

_- I know that your lucky colour is that cool shade of blue… Won't mind painting myself blue for you… I guess I'm so easy to understand; I just do whatever that comes to me naturally… -_

La canción seguía y la gente también continuaba animando a Axl, mientras que los dos reploides metiches que se encontraban escondidos tras las plantas de decoración se quedaban boquiabiertos al ver al chico cantando.

_- …Sweet Sweet you're so Sweet! So many things I want. Sweet Sweet you're so Sweet! I wanna be your wonderful pair. Sweet Sweet you're so Sweet! I'm not simple-minded.  
Sweet Sweet you're so Sweet. And I won't be a pearl.  
…You probably need me just as much as I need you. -_

El hunter observaba atento desde la mesa, no pudiendo evitar el ponerse un poco nervioso por la canción que su cita le estaba dedicando exclusivamente a él, tragando un poco de saliva bajó la mirada intentando evadir la de Axl.

_- Are you Ok? You seem to be a little bit tense.  
…You don't have to worry about a single thing…  
We are free to get whatever that we want to have …We're also free to do whatever we want…  
That's what we'll do! That's what we'll do!  
We should live our lives the way we think ought to be. -_

X se sonrojo irremediablemente al escuchar las sugerencias de Axl, mientras le pedía al mesero por 3ra vez que le trajera otra bebida.

_- Sweet Sweet you're so Sweet! There's no where to hide!  
Sweet Sweet you're so Sweet! Come on settle our lives.  
Sweet Sweet you're so Sweet! I'll always be there for you.  
Sweet Sweet you're so Sweet! In the best and worst times!  
You can be my sweetest honey for eternity …I honestly need you just as much as you need me… -_

* * *

- Que descarado! No lo puedo creer! - 

- Shh! Zero! Estas llamando la atención, quieres que nos saquen de aquí? -

- Pero Alia! Que no lo estas escuchando?!-

- Haces demasiado alboroto, es solo una canción… Que por cierto suena muy bien - dijo la reploide de rosa tarareando la musiquilla de la canción - y no puedes culpar al crío por bailar tan bonito -

- Oh claro que puedo, hace esto a propósito! -

- Bueno y si así fuera tu solo limítate a observar, que a eso vinimos. Uh? Termino la canción? -

- Eso parece, gracias al cielo… - Zero enfocaba los binoculares hasta la mesa de sus amigos - Cuantas bebidas se ha tomado X? Tiene la mesa repleta de vasos!-

- Aw, me estaba divirtiendo bastante.-

- Agh! X se esta levantando, parece que ahora si ya se van -

- Pues hay que seguirlos! -

* * *

X y Axl habían salido ya del Bar a causa de un incomodo dolorcito de cabeza por parte del reploide de azul, y claro, como no iba a dolerle la cabeza después de tanto brebaje.

- Ne, X-kun, te sientes muy mal? Si quieres podemos regresar ya a la base. - decía Axl preocupado tomando del brazo al mas alto mientras caminaban hacia el parque mas cercano.

- Mhn… Estoy bien; que quieres hacer ahora? - X sonrió un poco.

- Bésame! - Axl se detuvo frente a X mirándole fijamente con una gran sonrisa-

- e…Eh? -

* * *

(_Detrás de un árbol y un poste de alumbrado publico, respectivamente_)  
- QUE? O.O - 

- Sh! Zero! Nos van a escuchar! -

* * *

- Bésame, anda, tu me preguntaste que quería hacer ahora y ya te lo dije. -

- P-pero aquí? -

- Que pasa? No hay nadie mirándonos… - reclamo el pelinaranja acercándose y rodeando el cuello de su compañero con ambos brazos mientras cerraba los ojos. - Te estoy esperando. -

- Nhg… esta bien… - X rodeo la cintura del mas pequeño completando el abrazo al tiempo que se acercaba a su rostro.

Ambos quedaron lo suficientemente cerca para sentir su respiración por unos segundos, y finalmente Axl se acercó mas, juntando los labios de X con los suyos propios en un beso corto y suave en el que apenas pudieron percibir un poco el calor de los labios del otro.  
El beso fue roto por apenas un pequeño espacio de tiempo ya que los dos buscaron nuevamente el contacto haciéndolo esta vez mas largo y profundo aunque de una manera un poco torpe.

- X-kun?...- pronunció Axl apenas habiéndose separado un poco de los labios del mas alto.

- S-si? -

- Ven conmigo… -

Dicho esto el muchacho hizo un movimiento rápido tirándose al césped, detrás de unos cuantos arbustos, haciendo que el hunter cayera al piso también, para luego posicionarse sobre él.

- Axl? Que estas haciendo? - susurraba X apenas alterándose un poco por su ya más notorio estado de embriaguez.

- Juguemos un poco X-kun… -

El chico de la cicatriz se incorporo un poco aun sobre el cuerpo de X.  
El Hunter poso sus manos sobre la espalda del crió y éste a su vez puso sus manos sobre las del otro, obligándole a acariciarle, recorriendo toda su anatomía. Axl se acerco a los labios de su cita forjando un beso apasionado, soltándole las manos, dejando que siguieran con el trabajo por su cuenta, y así lo hacían.

X realmente no estaba muy conciente de que era lo que estaba experimentando, pero si estaba seguro de que se sentía muy bien; correspondía el beso al tiempo que recorría con sus manos el camino que Axl le había marcado por su cuerpo.

- …Esto no esta bien… - interrumpió X el beso entre pequeños jadeos - … al menos… aquí no…-

- …y si vamos a otro lugar… podemos? - decía Axl mientras escondía un poco el rostro en el hombro de X, haciendo la pregunta en un tono tímido de "niño pequeño pidiendo un dulce".

- …Quizás… -

Axl se levanto ayudando al reploide de azul a incorporarse también, y caminando a como podían de regreso a la base, que para su suerte no estaba muy lejos. Realmente no era tan tarde, pero el lugar estaba casi desierto y sin movimiento, así que no hubo muchos espectadores que presenciaran su 'espectacular' llegada, ya que estaban haciendo una escenita que probablemente muchos hubieran criticado ( :D se los dejo a la imaginación, pervertidas. )

Tras una caída y varios tropezones ambos llegaron por fin a la habitación del hunter.

- axl… Me has mentido… -

- Mh? P-por que dices eso X-kun? -

- Dijiste que querías aprender algo junto conmigo… pero por lo que veo tu ya sabes muchísimas mas cosas que yo… - contestó X recargándose en la pared tratando de no caer al piso por enésima vez.

- …baka… eso no es cierto… solo… me sale natural. Podemos entrar ya? - insistía Axl abrazando a X nuevamente, dándole pequeños besos en los labios.

El aludido se limito a corresponder el abrazo, provocando besos mas profundos y nada tiernos, entrando por fin a la habitación entre risitas y murmullos.

* * *

- Eh Zero? Estas bien? …-

- ...x.X -

* * *

**xD Hahahaha! Pervertidas! **_huye antes de que las lectoras la linchen por no completar la parte perv)_  
x) Son bienvenidos los reviews. Y si, ya sé que quedo largo y no es tan bueno, pero que esperaban? Hace casi 1 año entero que no escribía nada, estoy algo oxidada. Pues Si, X se pone bien chido cuando se embriaga 8D a poco no? Y Axl es un desgraciado D: _(lo muerde)_  
Ah si, y la canción esa, es de un videojuego. A lo mejor adivinan cual es. 


End file.
